


Raindrops of memory

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: Aiba met this strange guy one year ago at a festival, and he can't forget about him. But this man disappeared from his life and he doesn't know where to search.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://learashi.livejournal.com/profile)[learashi](http://learashi.livejournal.com/) for my spring drabble challenge [HERE](http://yukitsubute.livejournal.com/137909.html)

 

Aiba loved that weather. It was already getting warmer outside but the sun hid behind dark clouds. Aiba didn’t care about it. He didn’t like direct sunlight. It was too warm and he didn’t like the feeling of being all sweaty. He got sunburnt easily and it always hurt horribly So this day was perfect – almost perfect.

Just one thing kept Aiba for saying that his day was totally perfect. Aiba sighed. He looked at that picture on his night stand. “Where the hell are you?”

Aiba walked to his terrace and sat down on the ground, his naked feet touching the already wet grass. The blades of grass tickled between Aiba’s toes and some water drops ran down his ankle. He looked at the raindrops falling down from the sky. The clouds wandered from left to right and darker ones crowded in front of white, puffy looking ones.

It had been one year ago, exactly the same day when Aiba had met this strange guy. He had been on a street festival back then. Actually he hadn’t wanted to go there, but his friends had insisted on it, so he had accompanied them. Around 9 pm he had wanted to go home, but right at the moment he had reached the front door a man had stepped in. His dark brown eyes immediately had hit Aiba.

They had started talking about various things and soon Aiba had forgotten time. It had been early in the morning when he had been at home again.

“Do you still think about him?” Aiba winced when he heard his brother’s voice from behind.

“Don’t scare me like that, Sho-chan,” Aiba answered.

Sho took the picture from the shelf and sat next to Aiba. “Why don’t you search for him?”

Aiba shook his head. He took the picture out of Sho’s hand to stroke over the smiling faces there. “It was a one-time thing. You know what he said.”

Sho tilted his head. “But I think he didn’t mean it. And you are such a coward sometimes, really. Get your ass up and look for him.”

Aiba nibbled on his lower lip. He knew his brother was right. He didn’t search for this man, because he was afraid of being rejected, like so often during the last years. “Easy to said, Sho. You have your long-time relationship for years now, and I am not even sure if the other knows who I am.”

Sho smiled at him, and Aiba hated this ‘I know it better’ smile his brother had. “I am sure the other is waiting for you to come.”

“How can you know?”

“Let’s say I heard something like this.” Sho unfolded a piece of paper and handed it to Aiba, who just stared at him in disbelieve. “A friend of Nino’s friends has a friend who knows...and so on.”

Aiba looked at the address. Was it really that easy? He never started searching for this man, because after they had spent one night together, the other had told him that it was a one-time mistake. Aiba was hurt after that. He didn’t know why, but he had fallen in love with this stranger from the very beginning. He had never been the type who slept with someone they didn’t know at all. But this man had caught him.

~~~

The next day Aiba stood in front of the apartment. He looked twice if he was right. He didn’t want to knock on a wrong door after all.

Aiba didn’t know how long he had been standing there, staring at the door without moving.

“Can I help you?” Aiba winced when someone behind him spoke. “You?” The voice added.

Aiba turned and faced the man from one year ago. “Jun.” Aiba stepped back. He didn’t know why he was doing this. He was so mesmerized to see him after such a long time, and even though they had only shared one night, he could remember every part of Jun’s body. “I am sorry for disturbing you.” Aiba bowed. “I got your address and I wanted to see you again.”

“I told you that I am not interested in seeing you again,” Jun said harshly.

Something in Aiba clenched. His stomach twitched painfully. He looked into Jun’s eyes. They were cold like ice. He remembered how Jun had looked at him the night they had slept with each other. His dark brown eyes had gotten almost caramel and there had been a special glance in them. Aiba could have sworn that there had been feelings for Aiba in Jun’s eyes. Maybe this was what made Aiba confident now. He didn’t want to get pushed away like this.

Aiba heard the rain falling down on the roof. He had the feeling that the rain got heavier with every second. “And I wanted to see you again. No matter what.”

Jun sighed. He rolled his eyes and placed the bags on the floor. “Please understand that I don’t want to be with you, okay?”

It sounded friendlier, but there was also something desperate in it. “I suffered, Jun. I wanted to see you so badly. I thought of you every day during the last year.” Aiba pulled the only picture he had of them – made during the festival last year – out of his pocket. “Look at your smile and tell me that you don’t want to see me because you don’t like me.”

“It’s complicated,” Jun started. “Please leave now.”

Aiba stepped closer and Jun walked back immediately till he stood in the open part of the building. It was like a little terrace on the corridor. The rain dropped down on his hair and face. The only thing Aiba could think about was how beautiful the other looked. “Why?” Aiba just asked.

“You’ll hate me if you know about it, so please just go and forget about me, about what has happened between us,” Jun almost begged.

“No.” Aiba said stubbornly. There was no chance he’d leave without a proper explanation. At least he wanted to understand why Jun didn’t want to stay with him. A simple _complicated_ wasn’t enough for him.

Jun shook his head. He started nibbling on his lower lip. Aiba stepped closer till he was next to Jun. He didn’t care about the rain and getting wet. He could see Jun trembling. He was spent and tired, Aiba saw dark rings under Jun’s eyes. Aiba grasped for Jun’s hand. It was wet and cold, but it felt perfect for Aiba. “I promise I won’t hate you.”

Jun turned to rather look directly at Aiba. He needed some moments till he answered Aiba. Aiba could feel his heart beat rising. He had no clue about what he’d get to know now, but he knew he’d overcome it. He had waited one year to meet this man again, so he was sure about his feelings, and nothing would change this.

“I,” Jun started. He licked his lips nervously. “I have a child.”

Aiba didn’t know what to say at first. “And why do you think I would hate you for this?” He finally asked.

He still had Jun’s hand in his and he could feel Jun pressing Aiba’s hand tightly. “Because it means that I was with a woman and now I am not alone anymore. And the men I met till now didn’t understand that. They didn’t want to bear with a child.”

Aiba laughed. “Guess what, I also had a few girlfriends. And though I don’t have children, but I love them.”

Aiba could feel Jun’s hand relax. Something in his eyes changed. The warmth and light brown colour Aiba knew came back to Jun’s eyes. Jun breathed out deeply. “I missed you.”

Aiba looked at him. “And you never thought of contacting me? Just to get to know what I think of it?”

Jun looked down. He squeezed Aiba’s hand. “I am really sorry about that. I was such a coward. I didn’t dare to face you. The last man who meant much to me treated me and my child badly. I was fucking afraid to get into something bad again.”

Aiba nodded. He didn’t understand it completely, but he could imagine that this child meant everything to Jun and he was insecure because of some bad experience, but Aiba would do everything to change Jun’s mind.

“Please, give me the chance to show you who I am,” Aiba bowed deeply.

He looked up at Jun who just stared at him in disbelieve. Before Aiba could say something he felt Jun pulling him closer into a soft kiss. All the wishes and dreams Aiba had had during the last year came true right that moment.

“Daddy, is this my new second dad?” they heard a voice saying.

Jun backed away from Aiba a little and smiled at a little girl at the door. “This is Yuri, Aiba-chan.”

Aiba stepped closer. “Nice to meet you, Yuri-chan.”

Aiba knew that everything would be alright from now on, and he could see in Jun’s eyes that he had decided to give Aiba a chance.


End file.
